DreamWorks
DreamWorks Pictures (also known as DreamWorks SKG, DreamWorks Studios or simply DreamWorks) is an American film production label of Amblin Partners. It was also a former film distributor for its own and third-party films. It has produced or distributed more than ten films with box-office grosses of more than $100 million each. Until August 2016, DreamWorks' films are marketed and distributed by Touchstone Pictures. DreamWorks began in 1994 as an attempt by media moguls Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg and David Geffen (together, SKG) to create a new Hollywood studio of which they owned 72%. Currently, DreamWorks operates out of offices at Universal Studios. In December 2005, the founders agreed to sell the studio to Viacom, parent of Paramount Pictures. The sale was completed in February 2006. In 2008, DreamWorks announced its intention to end its partnership with Paramount and signed a $1.5 billion deal to produce films with India's Reliance ADA Group. Reliance provided $325M of equity to fund recreating DreamWorks SKG into DreamWorks Studios, an independent entity. Clark Hallren, former Managing Director of the Entertainment Industries group of J. P. Morgan Securities, and Alan J. Levine of J. P. Morgan Entertainment Advisors, led the Reliance team in restructuring the company. The following year, DreamWorks entered into a distribution agreement with Walt Disney Studios, wherein Disney would distribute DreamWorks films through Touchstone Pictures; the deal continued until August 31, 2016. After the formation of Amblin Partners in 2015, the studio entered into a distribution agreement with Universal Pictures. DreamWorks' animation arm was spun off in 2004 into DreamWorks Animation SKG (DWA), which currently owns the DreamWorks trademarks. Spielberg's company continues to use the DreamWorks trademarks under license from DWA. Logo The logo takes place at nighttime where a crescent moon is shown in a reflection of a pond, before a fishing bobbler splashes into it, and the camera pans up through the clouds to reveal a young boy sitting on the crescent moon with a fishing rod. "DREAMWORKS" appears in the clouds as the camera pans away from the boy to reveal most of the name, until it is engulfed by several clouds where the entire company name zooms out on a backdrop of nighttime clouds as "SKG" appears underneath. Films *Amistad (1997) (co-production with HBO Pictures) *A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) (USA distribution only; co-production with Warner Bros.) *The Time Machine (2002) (USA distribution only; co-production with Warner Bros.) *Envy (2004) (co-production with Columbia Pictures, Castle Rock Entertainment and Baltimore/Spring Creek Pictures) *The Island (2005) (USA distribution only; Co-production with Warner Bros.) *Flags of Our Fathers (2006) (International distribution only; co-production with Warner Bros., Malpaso Productions and Amblin Entertainment) *Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) (U.S. and Japan distribution only; co-production with Warner Bros., Malpaso Productions and Amblin Entertainment) *Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) (co-production with Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, Parkes/MacDonald Productions and The Zanuck Company) Gallery DreamWorks_SKG_1997_Logo.png|The on-screen logo Dreamworks-logo.png Category:DreamWorks Category:Companies Category:Miscellaneous Companies Category:Companies established in 1994 Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Steven Spielberg Category:The Time Machine Category:The Island Category:Flags of Our Fathers Category:Letters from Iwo Jima Category:Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Category:Ready Player One Category:Production companies Category:A.I. Artificial Intelligence Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Partners Category:Universal Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Non-WarnerMedia companies